ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Extreme Ghostbusters Official Website
Extreme Ghostbusters Official Website was a site Sony had up on Extreme Ghostbusters when the show was airing. It included Profiles, Ecto-Containment Unit (Something of a weekly ghost recap), Ghostbusting Gizmos, Spengler's Spirit Guide, The Firehouse (Interactive Tour of Firehouse), and Containment Unit Catastrophe (Adobe Shockwave game). Website Analyze The Extreme Ghostbusters website was an interactive site that would be updated with the airing of the episodes back in 1997. Containment Unit Catastrophe This was a simple game that had Kylie blast and catch ghosts while rescuing citizens. The game had no ending or level hierarchy. The Firehouse This section presented eight areas of the building. As part of design of the tour, ghosts appear in areas of the building when the area is clicked that they hide in. Also portals to other parts of the tour building and to other sections of the website are in the interactive tour. Sections of the Tour: *Basement (study area) *Basement (Containment Unit Area) *Garage Bay *Janine's Desk *Rec Room *Kitchen *Egon's Lab **Research and Analyzing Table *Third Floor Bathroom External links * Ghostbusters.org -Extreme Ghostbusters Website Archive * The website is being Archived by Web Archive.org here. Gallery Overall ExtremeGhostbustersofficialfront.png|Front of Extreme Ghostbusters site archived by Chad ExtremeGhostbustersofficial.png|Front of Extreme Ghostbusters site on Internet Archive: Wayback Machine Members Profiles Section EGBWebsiteMemberProfilesMenu.png|Member Profiles Menu Page EGBWebsiteMemberProfilesEgon.png|Egon Profile EGBWebsiteMemberProfilesEduardo.png|Eduardo Profile EGBWebsiteMemberProfilesRoland.png|Roland Profile EGBWebsiteMemberProfilesKylie.png|Kylie Profile EGBWebsiteMemberProfilesGarrett.png|Garrett Profile EGBWebsiteMemberProfilesJanine.png|Janine Profile EGBWebsiteMemberProfilesSlimer.png|Slimer Profile Ecto-Containment Unit Section EGBWebsiteEctoContainmentUnitGhostActivityArchivesMenu.png|Ghost Activity Archives Menu EGBWebsiteEctoContainmentUnitGhostActivityArchivesAE.png|Ghost Activity Archives A-E EGBWebsiteEctoContainmentUnitGhostActivityArchivesFK.png|Ghost Activity Archives F-K EGBWebsiteEctoContainmentUnitGhostActivityArchivesLR.png|Ghost Activity Archives L-R EGBWebsiteEctoContainmentUnitGhostActivityArchivesSZ.png|Ghost Activity Archives S-Z EGBWebsiteEctoContainmentUnitGhostActivityArchivesLastEdition.png|Ghost Activity Archives Last Edition Ghostbusting Gizmo Section EGBWebsiteGhostbustingGizmos.png|Ghostbusting Gizmo Section Spengler's Spirit Guide Section EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheHauntingoftheQueenMary01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Haunting of the Queen Mary Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheHauntingoftheQueenMary02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Haunting of the Queen Mary Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideGhostbusting101.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Spirit Guide Ghostbusting 101: Part I EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideGhostbusting101PartIITheGhostClassificationSystem.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Spirit Guide Ghostbusting 101: Part II (The Ghost Classification System) EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideHowToGhostHunt01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: How To Ghost Hunt Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideHowToGhostHunt02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: How To Ghost Hunt Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheWinchesterMansionHaunting01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Winchester Mansion Haunting Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheWinchesterMansionHaunting02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Winchester Mansion Haunting Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideCreepyCreepyStLouie01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Creepy Creepy St. Louie Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideCreepyCreepyStLouie02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Creepy Creepy St. Louie Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideCropCircles01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Crop Circles Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideCropCircles02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Crop Circles Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideBallLightning01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Ball Lightning Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideBallLightning02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Ball Lightning Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheJerseyDevil01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Jersey Devil Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheJerseyDevil02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Jersey Devil Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheBermudaTriangle01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Bermuda Triangle Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheBermudaTriangle02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Bermuda Triangle Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideAquaticMeatChunksACaseforEctoplasm01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Aquatic Meat Chunks (A Case for Ectoplasm) Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideAquaticMeatChunksACaseforEctoplasm02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: Aquatic Meat Chunks (A Case for Ectoplasm) Page Two EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheParanormalSideofStPatricksDay01.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Paranormal Side of St. Patrick's Day Page One EGBWebsiteSpenglersSpiritGuideTheParanormalSideofStPatricksDay02.png|Spengler's Spirit Guide: The Paranormal Side of St. Patrick's Day Page Two The Firehouse (Interactive Tour of Firehouse) EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveTour01.png|Front page EGBWebsiteTHEFIREHOUSEcollage.png| EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec01sc01.png|Basement (study area) EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec01sc02.png|Basement (study area) EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec02sc01.png|Basement (Containment Unit Area) EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec02sc02.png|Basement (Containment Unit Area) EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec02sc03.png|Basement (Containment Unit Area) EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec03sc01.png|Garage Bay EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec03sc02.png|Garage Bay EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec03sc03.png|Garage Bay EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec03sc04.png|Garage Bay EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec04sc01.png|Janine's Desk EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec05sc01.png|Rec Room EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec05sc02.png|Rec Room EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec05sc03.png|Rec Room EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec05sc04.png|Rec Room EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec05sc05.png|Rec Room (Other side) EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec05sc06.png|Rec Room (Other side) EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec06sc01.png|Kitchen EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec06sc02.png|Kitchen EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec06sc03.png|Kitchen EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec06sc04.png|Kitchen EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec07sc01.png|Egon's Lab EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec07sc02.png|Egon's Lab EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec07sc03.png|Egon's Lab EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec07sc04.png|Egon's Lab EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec07sc05.png|Research and Analyzing Table EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec07sc06.png|Research and Analyzing Table EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec07sc07.png|Research and Analyzing Table EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec08sc01.png|Third Floor Bathroom EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec08sc02.png|Third Floor Bathroom EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec08sc03.png|Third Floor Bathroom EGBWebsiteTheFirehouseInteractiveToursec08sc04.png|Third Floor Bathroom Containment Unit Catastrophe (Adobe Shockwave game) EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe01.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe02.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe03.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe04.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe05.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe06.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe07.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe08.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe09.png| EGBWebsiteContainmentUnitCatastrophe10.png| Category:Websites